theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legacy of Arda Saga
The Wars of The Ring is a Trilogy of The Ambush Games hosted by Spider-Wolffe_78. It is the only trilogy to be set in other worlds besides Star Wars. It has only had one game so far. Its prequal and sequal will be released in the future. Games The Sith Temple Game The War on Middle-Earth Servants of Destruction Untitled Fourth Game The Fellowship |- ! Frodo Baggins | colspan="3" | Elijah Wood |- ! Aragorn | colspan="3" | Viggo Mortensen |- ! Boromir | colspan="3" | Sean Bean |- ! Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck | colspan="3" | Dominic Monaghan |- ! Samwise Gamgee | colspan="3" | Sean Astin |- ! Gandalf | colspan="3" | Ian McKellen |- ! Gimli | colspan="3" | John Rhys-Davies |- ! Legolas | colspan="3" | Orlando Bloom |- ! Peregrin "Pippin" Took | colspan="3" | Billy Boyd |- ! colspan="4" style="background:lightblue;"| The Shire and Bree |- ! Bilbo Baggins | Ian Holm | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Ian Holm |- ! Mrs. Bracegirdle | Lori Dungey | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Barliman Butterbur | David Weatherley | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Rosie Cotton | Sarah McLeod | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Sarah McLeod |- ! Gaffer Gamgee | Norman Forsey | style="background:lightgrey;"| |Norman Forsey |- ! Elanor Gamgee | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Alexandra Astin |- ! Bree Gate Keeper | Martyn Sanderson | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Farmer Maggot | Cameron Rhodes | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Old Noakes | Bill Johnson | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Everard Proudfoot | Noel Appleby | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Noel Appleby |- ! Mrs. Proudfoot | Megan Edwards | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Otho Sackville | Peter Corrigan | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Lobelia Sackville-Baggins | Elizabeth Moody | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Ted Sandyman | Brian Sergent | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! colspan="4" style="background:lightblue;"| Rivendell and Lothlórien |- ! Arwen | colspan="3" | Liv Tyler |- ! Figwit | Bret McKenzie | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Bret McKenzie |- ! Lord Celeborn | Marton Csokas | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Marton Csokas |- ! Lord Elrond | colspan="3" | Hugo Weaving |- ! Lady Galadriel | colspan="3" | Cate Blanchett |- ! Haldir | colspan="2" | Craig Parker | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Rúmil | Jørn Benzon | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! colspan="4" style="background:lightblue;"| Rohan and Gondor |- ! Damrod | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Alistair Browning |- ! Denethor | style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | John Noble |- ! Éomer | style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | Karl Urban |- ! Éothain | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Sam Comery | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Éowyn | style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | Miranda Otto |- ! Faramir | style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | David Wenham |- ! Freda | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Olivia Tennet | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Gamling | style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | Bruce Hopkins |- ! Grimbold | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Bruce Phillips |- ! Háma | style="background:lightgrey;"| | John Leigh | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Haleth | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Calum Gittins | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Irolas | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Ian Hughes |- ! King of the Dead | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Paul Norell |- ! Madril | style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | John Bach |- ! Morwen | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Robyn Malcolm | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! King Théoden | style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | Bernard Hill |- ! Théodred | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Paris Howe Strewe | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Treebeard | style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | John Rhys-Davies (voice) |- ! colspan="4" style="background:lightblue;"| Isengard and Mordor |- ! Sméagol/Gollum | colspan="3" | Andy Serkis |- ! Gorbag | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Stephen Ure |- ! Gothmog | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Lawrence Makoare Craig Parker (voice) |- ! Gríma Wormtongue | style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | Brad Dourif |- ! Grishnákh | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Stephen Ure | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Lurtz | Lawrence Makoare | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Mauhur | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Robbie Magasiva | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Mouth of Sauron | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Bruce Spence |- ! The One Ring | Alan Howard (voice) | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Alan Howard (voice) |- ! Saruman | colspan="3" | Christopher Lee |- ! Sauron | Sala Baker | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Sala Baker |- ! Shagrat | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Peter Tait |- ! Sharku | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Jed Brophy | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Snaga | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Jed Brophy | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Uglúk | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Nathaniel Lees | style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Witch-king of Angmar | Shane Rangi Brent McIntyre Andy Serkis (voice) | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Lawrence Makoare Andy Serkis (voice) |- ! colspan="4" style="background:lightblue;"| Historical figures |- ! Déagol | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | Thomas Robins |- ! Elendil | Peter McKenzie | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Gil-galad | Mark Ferguson | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- ! Isildur | Harry Sinclair | style="background:lightgrey;"| | Harry Sinclair |} Behind the Scenes Spider already has the story written for all future games. The main villain of the series will be revealed in TWOM-E. This character will appear in all following games. 'Who do you think will be the Villain? (Answer in Comments)' Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The Sith Temple Game